Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic communications, and more particularly relate to the processing and routing of traffic across a network.
Various types of communications networks and devices operate in an ever increasing array of different environments and underlying or supporting protocols. For example, the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is commonly used to support communications across various types of networks including the Internet. In another example, the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is used by various types of mobile devices to support communications between such devices across various wired and/or wireless networks.
As the variety of devices, protocols, and environments increases, intercommunication between these variations becomes more important. Current methods of initiating, processing, and supporting communications between these environments are difficult to use at best and, in many cases, do not supply a sufficient level of functionality.
In one example, telecommunication networks have developed to a level of intelligence offering sophisticated options such as the ability to apply rates and charge for network traffic, route traffic, and ensure a quality of service for specified traffic using a network level protocol such as resource reservation protocol (RSVP) or IMS, and ensure static firewall operations. As networks are incorporating basic or less intelligent networks, such as are based on Internet technology, it still is desirable to have a minimum level of network intelligence. It therefore is desirable to ensure that some of the functions provided in the network can now be exposed as end points and be controlled, such as by the service layer.
There currently are two major approaches to determining an appropriate implementation solution. In one approach, firewalls are configured to sniff messages, including IP packets such as TCP, UDP, and encrypted packets, as well as RTP or SIP sessions, and either let through or bounce messages according to their settings and a traffic log. Such an approach allows the system to run anti-spam and other processes before depositing an email in a mail box, etc. In another approach, smart routers are used that are able to similarly sniff IP traffic, then route and/or log the traffic accordingly.
Such approaches still are unable to provide a sufficient amount of functionality related to the traffic that is taking place. As technology evolves, it is becoming desirable to do more clever operations across a network, such as rating and charging for appropriate traffic, ensuring a particular quality of service, and maintaining a particular path for certain traffic through a network. For example, actors in the network may wish to reserve a certain quality of service or bandwidth for related traffic. An actor also may wish to ensure some protection capabilities such as using a firewall that will allow some traffic and block other traffic, for example.